


Silver

by vivaforever597



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy arrives home to find a strange package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

 

Ivy fought off tears as she arrived home. Her twentieth birthday, and everyone but Zack and Josha seemed to have forgotten. Even the Chief had gotten swept up in Carmen's current crime wave. So she was pleasantly surprised to find a small package waiting for her.

She began excitedly unwrapping it even as she stepped into the house, finding a box with a note folded neatly to fit inside.

_My dear detective,_   
_Consider this a token of my appreciation for your competence in playing our little game. As you know, I've been quite busy lately, but I decided I could spare a moment for your birthday._   
_Sincerely yours,_   
_Carmen Sandiego_   
_P.S. Find an invoice enclosed as proof that this was obtained legitimately._

Underneath the note sat a necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of the Eiffel Tower. Ivy chuckled as she realized its significance: it was the site of one of Carmen's great escapes — one that took place during the only time she had worked with Zack and Ivy. A symbol of communion, then... and of Carmen's taunting. She could work with them and appreciate them, the gift seemed to say, but they would never capture her.

"Maybe you won't be so lucky next time," Ivy murmured as she donned the necklace.


End file.
